Drowning in the rain
by Miss-Cagalli
Summary: Cagalli reflects on something that had happened to her only days before. She's having a hard time coping. If you're ready for that sappy stuff, this is your one stop read for teenage angst and romance. I wrote this as a dedication to a good friend of mine
1. A Hard Worker

Miss-Cagalli: So this is a little songfic that I thought about while listening to "Hurt" by Christina Aguilera from her new cd "Back to Basics". It's a really sweet song and involves a lot of piano and strings orchestra. Hope you enjoy!

BTW: I haven't seen Destiny because it hasn't been aired in Canada yet, so don't penalize me for that. It's not my fault!

All she could do was lie in the rain. No one could tell how much she was crying, with all of the drops running off of her face. It seemed like it was just yesterday since she had seen his face. He had told her how proud he was, but she had just walked away from him. She wished she had known just a few days ago, what she knew now.

She just wanted to hold him in her arms, to take all of that pain she knew he was feeling away. She forgave him now for everything he had done to hurt her. He deliberately tried to push her away to save her, but she was so angry with him, she got herself in the way, and he died trying to prevent what he knew had happened.

All she wanted to do was hear his voice again. There was nothing she wouldn't do just to be with him, or at least see him. Even if she had called him that night, she knew he wouldn't pick up. Even if he was still alive, she didn't think he would even want to talk to her.

She was so sorry for blaming him, and for everything she had done in hate, because he had told her he didn't want to ever see her again. She just couldn't go home now. She was so broken, she would have never been the same the next day, and she knew it. She had hurt herself, by hurting the one man she knew she loved. They were each other's future. He promised to marry her if they stayed together, but now she would never be with him again.

Drowning in the rain would be all I want right now, she thought, closing her eyes. She wanted to look into his eyes and see him looking back with those eyes that loved her. One more chance was all she wanted to change what had happened the night before.

"Why?" she screamed into the rain, "I'm sorry! Please some back."

She would have told him how much she missed him since he went away. "Another chance" were the words that constantly went through her mind.

All Cagalli wanted was to see Athrun alive again...

Even the few weeks leading up to Athrun's death were vivid in Cagalli's mind. She could still see him in her mind, see his smile, see his emerald green eyes. Athrun was a sweet guy, kind, caring and handsome.

Cagalli met Athrun when the war between the Naturals and the Coordinators was still raging on. She was trying to save the Earth Alliance from an attack, although the princess of a neutral nation and crashed her Skygrasper into a deserted island. To her surprise, Athrun had landed on the same island. After shooting at each other, and having a fight, Athrun had managed to tie her up. She was getting soaked in the rain, kind of like she was now, and he had taken a little pity on her and sheilded her from it under the Aegis. The two had stayed in a cave near a fire for the night.

She didn't know his name until they parted the next day when Kira and the rest of the crew from the Archangel had come to rescue her.

She had met him a second time when her friend Kira, who she soon found out was her brother, had gone missing and in his place was Athrun.

The two boys that were such good friends at a young age had tried to kill each other, and when Athrun started the self destruct on the Aegis, his Gundam Suit, it seemed that Kira had gone with the machines in the blast. ORB, Cagalli's nation, was neutral but went out to look at the explosions just outside their border, and there was Athrun, lying on the beach unconcious. Cagalli expected to find Kira, but had taken Athrun in anyways. He was hurt and in need, and although he was with the ZAFT Alliance, she needed to take care of him. Athrun might have been able to tell Cagalli where Kira was if he woke up soon enough so she could conduct another search party.

When he finally did wake up and Cagalli confronted him, Athrun told her the one thing she didn't want to hear: "He's dead... because I killed him with my own two hands." Although Cagalli thought that Kira was dead because of Athrun, she still gave him an amulet with the explination that she didn't want anyone else to die around her.

Both of them hadn't seen anything else of each other until she, Kira and Athrun had joined Lacus Clyne's group that was made of ORB, EA and ZAFT soldiers that believed what the universe needed co-operation and joint efforts whether Coordinator or Natural. Some believed that we needed a blue and pure world so groups like Blue Cosmos were formed, that hated the other side of the war with all of their existence.

Cagalli believed in what Lacus and the others thought, so she joined up with ORB and her father's spirit behind her. Although she didn't want to fight, Cagalli felt that there was no other way right then.

She had shared her first kiss with him, before they both went to fight the last battle of the war. His father, who was Chairman for ZAFT, was firing off a cannon in space that's next target was Earth. It could destroy her home, and Cagalli had to help prevent it.

Athrun had pushed her away that time, the first time he tried to save her. He was going to self destruct the Justice, his newer Gundam Suit after the Aegis, to destroy the cannon, but at the last second Cagalli barged in and took him out before the explosion had errupted.

The two wanted to be together after the war had finished and after all of this time, and they were able to be, up until a few months before he had died, when this heart break had began...

"DAMN IT!" Cagalli yelled, throwing clothes everywhere, "WHERE THE HELL IS IT?"

Myrna, her house keeper came in and frowned on the messiness of her room.

"What are you looking for, Miss Cagalli?" she asked the flustered teen.

"My red tank top! Have you seen it Myrna?" Cagalli asked, breathing heavily.

"It's in the wash Princess," said Myrna calmly.

"Wash?" said Cagalli surprised, "Wait, what did I tell you about calling me Princess!"

"Sorry Miss Cagalli," replied Myrna.

"Now I have to find something else to wear!" yelled Cagalli going back into her closet, "DAMN IT!"

All of a sudden, there was a knock on her door.

"Cagalli?" asked the voice outside her door.

"Just a moment Athrun! I promise I'll be out in a few minutes!" she shouted back.

"I'll be outside with Kira when you're ready, okay?" he replied.

"Yeah Yeah!" she said finally picking out a new blouse.

After ten minutes of trying to get herself ready for him, Cagalli went outside.

It was a chilly and late March morning. Cagalli smiled at her brother and boyfriend as she saw the two of them.

"Hey Cagalli," greeted Kira, "You're late coming out."

"Sorry," she replied, "Couldn't find anything to wear."

Kira gave Cagalli a surprised look. He always took his twin sister as a tomboy, never caring what her clothes looked like. Then again, he never had seen her without a gun holstered on her hip before the end of the war.

The group was going to go for a walk and were going to try and see a movie. Cagalli hadn't been out for some fun for some months now. She had always been busy with ORB representatives who continued to get under her skin. She took over the nation after her father's death, and it was taking a toll on her after just a few years. Glad to get out of the house, she was intending to have the most fun possible.

A few hours after the departure from the house, Cagalli's beeper went off.

"What's up?" Kira asked.

"Damn it," said Cagalli, "One day! That's all I wanted. They need my help with something."

"You go do what you have to Princess Cagalli," smiled Athrun.

"Call me that one more time and I swear Athrun..." she replied angrily.

"What are you going to do to me?" he asked.

"Nevermind!" she replied, "I need to go!"

Athrun and Kira said their goodbyes to Cagalli. Athrun gave her a small kiss on her forehead and she walked towards the city building, anticipating what they were going to ask her to do this time.

Cagalli began to get up from her position in the wet alleyway, and began to walk towards the pier in the rain. Everything looked so different covered in a sheet of rain that she didn't know where she might have been.

The rain was so bone chilling cold that she began to shiver. Flashbacks of when she and Athrun met went through her mind. All of the rain made her wish that she could be sheilded by the Aegis again, like she was so many years ago.

Cagalli knew that Kira would be out looking for her soon, after all she had been missing for a day now. Her brother would be worried, but all she cared about right now was Athrun. He was dead, and it was her fault. In depth, she killed him.

After 5 hours and someodd minutes of working, Cagalli finally got a chance to return home for at least a nap before she had to get back up again and go to a conference with the leader of the Earth Alliance. It was irritating to have to keep meeting all of these people, but Cagalli didn't count on the grudge that the leader still held against the ZAFT forces, long disassembled after the end of the war.


	2. The Conference

After Chairman Allster was dead, the EA needed a new leader. Many bouts were fought over the person who would emerge and change the war for the greater good. One man, Jaylin Takahashi took over the reigns of the crumbling nation. Little did the residents of the world know that this new leader had a grudge against ZAFT and anyone who protected it. When he first met Patrik Zala, he knew that Zala was a bad influence to his government.

Takahashi heard about Zala's death nearest to the end of the war. Although this was a load off of his mind, it was found that Zala had a son, a boy by the name of Athrun Zala. This seemed to worry Takahashi and soon, he found himself not only grudging against ZAFT but the inherited leader, Athrun.

He was going to go talk to Cagalli Athha, who was the new leader after her father's death. She was head of the ORB nation and was his main point for weapons if needed against the threat he thought was still existent: Coordinators.

Cagalli was dreading her visit with Takahashi. He was always condesending with her. Cagalli thought he figured she was still a child, even though she was 18. It made her angry when leaders of the same merrit treated her like she was a little kid.

She banged her head against her desk, waiting for him.

"Late as usual," she muttered, glancing at the clock in the conference room.

The door opened. Cagalli expected to see Takahashi there, with his usual grimace at her. Instead, she saw Athrun standing in her doorway with a thermos of tea.

"Thought you could use some cheering up," he smiled.

"Thanks Athrun, you're a life saver," said Cagalli, feeling brighter already.

"I know," Athrun replied, "You know I'm always here to help."

Just as he poured tea for her, in walked Takahashi, followed by his normal group of EA cronies. They followed him as if he were some god that was going to save all of them when the world ended as long as they kissed his ass. Cagalli hated them.

"Miss Cagalli," greeted Takahashi in his cold voice.

"Hello Takahashi," she replied, "Shall we get down to buisness then?"

"Of course," he told her, "But I'd like to know who this young man is first."

Takahashi had a sneaking suspicion of who the boy standing in front of him might be, but he had his doubts. Athrun hoped that this man did not realise who he was.

"This is Athrun," Cagalli replied, purposely leaving out his last name, "He's been a big help to me lately."

"Athrun? As in Zala?" Takahashi spoke coldly, "Surely Cagalli you won't let a ZAFT member help shape you're country. Especially this one."

Cagalli gave him a cold look when he emphasized the words, "Especially this one."

"I'm sorry Takahashi, but who he is related to is of no importance to a man like you," she said in her lowest tone.

"It is," he replied, "because I am a leader and need know the safety of my people."

"Sorry Cagalli," Athrun said apollogetically, "This is not my place right now. I'll see you later."

Athrun gave Cagalli a quick peck on the cheek and left the room. Takahashi waved his men away, and they left the room after Athrun.

"Leave him out of this," Cagalli said bitterly.

"A Zala? Surely Cagalli you have thought of where he comes from," Takahashi replied, folding his hands.

"He's left ZAFT and he is with ORB now," Cagalli told him, "He has helped me more times than you have badges for your experiences with the Earth Alliance."

Out in the hallway, Athrun was walking back towards the outside door towards his waiting car. He had only stopped to see how Cagalli was holding up. Athrun was worried about her. She was overworked and needed to get away badly. That man stressed her out and made her feel insignificant. He never wanted to see her like that. Takahashi's men were following Athrun down the hallway. He was aware of them and began to walk faster.

He was only beginning to get into his car when one of the men grabbed his shoulder. Athrun twisted the man's wrist and began a struggle with the other three men. He was trying his hardest to keep the few men off of him. They just kept coming at him though.

One of the men took a cheap shot at him and punched him in the stomach backwards into two of the men. The men took a hold of Athrun's struggling arms and tried to lift him into a black car only ten feet from his own. He got a few kicks in on the other two men following.

Athrun was going to scream and yell for help. He knew there were soldiers around who would come to his aid. He was stopped by a hand grasped over his mouth when he opened his mouth. Athrun didn't know what this attempt at kidnapping him was about, but he did realise that it was something to do with that man that scared Cagalli so much.

After the exhasperating meeting with that terrible man, Cagalli went to go and find Athrun. She looked out the window and saw his car still in the place it was three hours ago when he arrived. She went out into the hallway and called for him.

"Marshall?" she asked one of the soldiers, "Do you know where Athrun went?"

"I'm sorry Miss Athha," Marshall replied, "Mr Zala left at least two hours ago, maybe more."

"Are you sure?" she replied, "His car is still here. Mattheu, did you see Athrun leave?"

"Yes I did Miss Athha," Mattheu answered.

She shook her head and went outside. She knew something was wrong when she saw the keys in the ignition of his car. Cagalli decided to walk back into the town building and call Kira. She asked him if he had seen Athrun, but Kira was as clueless as Cagalli was.

"Don't worry Cagalli," he told her, "Athrun will turn up. He always does."

Cagalli waited at home for Athrun to come back for hours on end, but she gave up when darkness and night fell upon her. She wished that she knew where he was.

The men kept Athrun in that car for another few hours until one left to escort Takahashi out. He arrived and got into the black limosine. Athrun frowned at this man, only imagining what he told Cagalli during that meeting. It might have been the worst thing he had done since Cagalli began to talk about him.

Athrun wanted to yell at Takahashi, to scream at him for making Cagalli cry all of those times before. He thought his father was insane after the attempt to kill him, but Takahashi took the cake with this little charade.

"Mr Zala," Takahashi said with a smile, "It's nice to finally meet the son of Patrik Zala."

Athrun still couldn't say anything with a hand over his mouth so Takahashi continued, "You need to help me with something Athrun. You see, since I am the leader of such a powerful national orginization, many people would follow me into war if necessary. But the young lady that I have just spoken to would stop me in an instant if I even so much as attempted it. She has her powerful beliefs and I have my powerful armies. It's as simple as that."

The driver in the front began to drive away with a small tap on the glass to the front seat.

"There is one more thing I need besides my army," he continued, "Another nation would be nice. The closest one is ORB and it seems like a nice place. The thing you need to do for me Athrun is to marry Cagalli, your little girlfriend. That's only the beginning though. I also need you to give me control over the nation after I kill her."

Athrun was shocked. He couldn't let Cagalli die. This man was crazy.

"Oh don't look so surprised!" Takahashi continued, "You don't have to kill her, but my men will. It will take some time, but I will make sure that it looks like an accident. You won't be part of the murdering part at all. I need you to do this for me so that I can get control easier."

Athrun bit into the man who was holding his mouth closed's hand. The man screamed in pain and let go long enough for Athrun to yell, "You're a madman! I'll never let you do that!"

Just as he yelled, another man held a gun up to his head.

"One more word," said the man through gritted teeth, "And I will blow you sky high."

"Now don't kill him," said Takahashi calmly, "I need him. You can kill him later. Now Athrun, what do you say to my proposition?"

"Never," said Athrun, "I could never let you kill her. I won't be a part of this."

"Well," replied Takahashi, "You're going to have to, because if you say something incriminating about me to your little girlfriend I will shoot your best friend."

"You're going to shoot Kira?" asked Athrun in amazement.

"Yes," Takahashi said, "I've had him followed for the last day or two, and he will be easy to pick off if necessary. What do you say now?"

Athrun didn't answer for a while. Finally, Athrun replied.

"Fine. I'll do whatever you need me to."

Cagall fell asleep on the couch in the front corridor of her house. She was so tired from waiting for Athrun to come back. He wasn't home and it had been seven hours since he had gone missing. She was worried about him, but at 1:30 in the morning she had to give into sleep.

All of a sudden, the doorbell rang. It had startled Cagalli so much that she fell off of the couch. Rubbing her back, she got up slowly and opened the door. To her surprise, there was no one there. She stepped outside onto the front verandah and almost tripped over something. Cagalli looked down.

"MYRNA!" she yelled into the house, "COME QUICKLY!"

Cagalli had tripped over Athrun's crumpled and unconcious body on her front porch.

Kira walked into Athrun's room the next morning with a tray of breakfast for him. Opening the door quietly, Kira pushed his way into the room. To his surprise, he saw that Athrun was awake and sitting up, but Cagalli was the one asleep in the chair next to his bed. Kira smiled at his sleeping sister and greeted Athrun with a quiet hello.

"How are you feeling?" Kira asked.

"Besides the throbbing muscles and migrane, I think I'm fine," replied Athrun.

"Myrna asked me to bring you this," Kira said placing the food on the fold out table, "I didn't expect Cagalli to be in here though. Poor girl, she was worried about you."

"Was she?" Athrun asked, "I didn't know that she cared enough to stay here all night."

"What are you talking about Athrun?" Kira replied, surprised, "Cagalli would have been here if it was anyone she loved."

The two boys sat in silence for a few minutes until Kira tried to start another conversation.

"Well Athrun, I have to go and pick up Lacus from her shuttle. She's getting in today and I promised I would be there," he said, walking towards the door.

"Alright," Athrun said, "Tell her I say hello then."

Kira smiled and left the room.

Only ten minutes later, Cagalli began to stir. Opening her eyes and lifting her head, her immediate sight was Athrun looking out into the courtyard window. He was staring into the sunlight, somehow lost in his own thoughts. She smiled.

"Morning," she said stretching.

Athrun turned around quickly at the sound of her voice. She expected a smile from him, but none came her way. Instead, she got the coldest greeting from him that she had ever recieved.

"You stayed all night didn't you," he asked bitterly.

"Of course," she replied, "Why wouldn't I have?"

"Nevermind," he replied, turning back towards the window.

"What's the matter?" she asked, getting out of her chair and walking towards the bed. She sat down and smiled at him. He didn't return it.

"Nothing," he replied.

He's getting defensive, she thought.

"I wasn't being accusatory," she said, surprise in her voice.

After so many minutes of the same silence Kira had experienced from him, Cagalli got up and left the room.

On her way out, she met with Kira again, who was followed by Lacus.

"Kira?" she asked, "Can you check on Athrun for me? Something is definately wrong."


	3. An Unecessary Goodbye

Walking down the lonely and wet road, Cagalli realised that there was nothing else to do besides the extreme. She knew Kira would come looking for her, but he would be unable to sway her. Cagalli had to do something to get her closer to Athrun again.

She spotted her abandoned car on top of the hill overlooking the pier and the ocean. It was still cold out, and she was beginning to shiver. Covering her chest with her thin coat, she went and stood beside her car. Looking out into the ocean brought her back to the one thing she couldn't put from her mind: Where life was going to go from there.

It took a few days for Athrun to re-cooperate after what had happened. Cagalli went in with Myrna to change Athrun's dressings on his wounds. The doctor had found a large amount of bruises and cuts all over his body. When asked, Athrun wouldn't tell anyone where he had gotten them. The worst of places were around certain parts of his forearms and on his back.

Maybe he got into a fight, Cagalli thought, but why wouldn't he tell me if he did or not? It took her a while to change them, and tears came to her eyes frequently when she saw the immense amount of wounds. Through the entire time, the two didn't say a word to each other.

Lacus, Kira and Cagalli were going to go out for some much needed quality time outside. Cagalli had been swamped with work, and although Kira tried to help with the workload, there were just certain things he couldn't do. Lacus had to make some speeches and the two girls had to go on some business outings together to show the people that the PLANTS and ORB were working together. This was important since the people who still lived in the PLANTS looked up to Lacus as much as ORB residents looked up to Cagalli. The people needed to know that they need not fear the other race.

Lacus and Cagalli had finally gotten a day off, much to the representatives' dismay. Cagalli told them to page her if there was a serious problem.

"I swear," she told them, "If ANY of you page me, and the country is not burning to the ground, I will shoot all of you. I mean it. Lemme have some peace and quiet!"

She was looking forward to having some fun for a change with her friends, but Athrun still wasn't acting like his normal self. She asked herself over and over again what might be the matter with him. The worst thing she could think of was that he had some advanced disease that he was dying from, but didn't want to tell her because he only had a short time left alive.

Kira and Cagalli tried their hardest to get him to talk about it, but no results came. He just wouldn't budge, no matter how many things they tried. Finally, Lacus took over and yelled him out of bed. She was having an off day, and even the twins were afraid of her.

Athrun got out of bed, and got dressed. He came down the stairs to smiling faces, but he didn't return any of them a slight glance. Being too worried about what might set off those EA creeps, he tried to keep his mouth shut, and barely spoke at all. When asked a question, he answered, but not in detail. Athrun was surprised at his own voice the one day because it didn't sound anything like it should have. It was cracked in places, and just wasn't the voice that he normally had.

All of his friends noticed this change in his attitude and personality. Cagalli was definately right.

Walking down the street, the girls and Kira were talking, but Athrun just stared at the ground. He didn't want to be anti-social with them, but he was afraid of his own words. The night before, he had thought of how he could get around not being able to tell his friends, but Athrun couldn't come up with anything. Finally, walking down that street, he realised that the only way to prevent anyone dying would be to push them all away. It hurt him to do it, but if they hated him, he wouldn't have to say anything and get Kira shot, and if Cagalli didn't want anything to do with him, he would never be able to hand ORB over to Takahashi. It was the only way to save them.

He needed to start now.

"So Athrun," Lacus began, "What's new with you?"

This comment startled Athrun.

"Oh, uh..." he said, "Nothing really."

"What's the matter with you?" Cagalli asked.

"Nothing!" he said quickly, "Why does something seem wrong with me?"

"You're a little jumpy," Kira said, patting him on the shoulder.

"There's something you're not telling us," Cagalli told him with a frown.

"What?" said Athrun.

"Let me guess," Kira started, "If you tell us you'll need to send us to Antarctica? No wait, you'll have to kill us?"

Athrun's eyes opened wide.

"No!" he said, "It's nothing like that."

Kira laughed. Athrun didn't realise it was a joke. Narrowing her eyes at him Cagalli thought to herself, he didn't know Kira was joking, there's something wrong.

"Well what is it then?" Cagalli asked bluntly.

"Nothing," said Athrun quietly.

"Yes there is," she told him, "There's something you're not telling us, and it's important. Athrun, you have to tell us so we can help!"

"You can't help," he told her.

"We can, if you'll let us," pleaded Cagalli, "You need to tell us! Trust us, whatever it is, we'll all get through it, because chances are, it has something to do with us."

"Alright," Athrun said, "I will tell you."

At that moment, from the top of the building across the street, a sniper took aim at Kira.

"Well?" Cagalli pressed. He was stalling and she knew it.

"The truth is," he began, "I don't want to be with you anymore."

"What?" she exclaimed.

"I told you!" he said more urgently, "I'm sorry Cagalli, but I don't want to be with you anymore."

Cagalli cut Athrun off on the sidewalk. She was so angry with him, so hurt. How could he have done something like this to her? She thought he loved her.

"If you're going to say it," she yelled, "say it to my face!"

Athrun looked Cagalli directly in the face. His emerald green eyes bore into her amber ones and he repeated what she didn't want to hear;

"I don't want to see you anymore. I just don't love you like I used to."

Cagalli pushed him backwards. Her face was twisted and a few seconds away from crying. She couldn't bare it anymore.

"Why?" she asked beginning to cry, "Why don't you love me anymore?"

"I don't have to have this conversation," Athrun said, voice steadily growing louder.

Athrun pushed past her. He was walking quickly down the street, tears forming in his own eyes. That was too much, he thought. Kira ran to catch up to him.

"Athrun," he said, "Why did you say that?"

Athrun looked back at Cagalli and Lacus. He could see that she was pained, and crying into Lacus' arms. He had done too much, hurt her too deep.

"I had to," he explained.

Athrun began walking past Kira now, trying to get as far away from the scene as possible. He didn't want to be anywhere near them anymore. Kira let him go. He had decided that Athrun needed his space, but he knew something was up after that, and it was Kira's job to help his sister and best friend.

Athrun would never treat her like that if something wasn't wrong with him. Kira wanted to the bottom of it all.

Trying to clear his eyes of tears, Athrun continued down the street. Out of nowhere, a group of men came out of the shadow of the alleyway. And lo and behold, the man in the centre was Takahashi. No surprise to Athrun who had decided to stop for a little visit.

"Trying to hurt her to save her eh?" Takahashi laughed, "You're into chivalry is it? It's interesting to watch. Reminds me of a favourite book of mine, but we're not here to talk literature. You need to stop this brave little attempt to save her."

"This is the way I'm going Takahashi, and if you don't like it," Athrun said, "You can kill me if you'd like."

"I might take you up on that offer Athrun," Takahashi said, "But instead, I kind of like this change. In fact, I'd like to use this to an advantage."

Takahashi threw a piece of paper at Athrun. He picked it up.

"A shuttle ticket?" said Athrun, surprised.

"Yes," he said, "I'd like you on the next shuttle to the PLANTS tomorrow morning. You see, if you go away, Cagalli is distrought and will give up easliy into what I'm prepared to offer to her: a joint operation in which she and I share ORB and the EA."

Athrun turned back to the sidewalk, trying to look for an escape. The men had blocked his only way out.

"Fine," he said, "When's the shuttle leaving?"

"8 o'clock tomorrow morning," said Takahashi, "Make sure you're not late. We wouldn't want that would we?"

The men parted and let Athrun slip past. He continued to walk down the street, comtemplating what he was going to tell them all if he went home just then. Instead, he waited out the evening in a restaurant, he knew only too well. He and Cagalli had gone there before, on a date. She had sat across from him, and Athrun couldn't help but watch her blonde hair shimmer in the sunlight coming through the window. He watched her amber eyes glow when she saw that piece of chocolate cake they shared. Athrun had felt embarassed that day because he was shy a couple of dollars for the restaurant, but Cagalli smiled and silently put down the remainder of the price. The two smiled at each oher frequently that day, but as for what had just happened, he feared he would never earn a smile from Cagalli's lips again.

It was heartbreaking to do it, but Athrun knew that he had to save her by pushing her from him.

She watched the waves crash against the side of the cliff. Cagalli looked down. It was a long way, but surely, it was the perfect place. He had died here, and she was going to as well. The moon was beginning to try and pry through the gray clouds with no success. She laughed at its foolishness for trying, but smiled at its bravery for attempting the impossible. She missed him like the moon had missed the stars on that cloudy evening. Something shimmered in the grass next to her.

Cagalli reached down and picked up a small ring. It had been engraved around the band. She read what it said: _Cagalli, Hoping we are together always. I love you so much. Love Athrun. _

She held the ring in her palm. Rubbing her fingers together in the hand that picked the ring up, Cagalli realised that the blades of grass she had touched were convered in Athrun's blood from the night before.

He had hoped to give the ring to her. It was in the pocket nearest to his heart when they had shot him, and must have fell out when he crumpled to the ground in her arms.

Cagalli let out a sharp cry, and was lying on the ground again, his blood on her hand.

Athrun had decided to go back to the house later at night, and found the environment to be very quiet. It was 2, but at least half of the household was asleep. Athrun walked quietly into his own room and started to put his clothes in a suitcase he had in his closet. He picked up a small box from his bureau.

Inside was a beautiful ring that he had meant to give to Cagalli. It was nicely cut, and he had even taken the time to engrave it. He knew he should have left it for her, but he put it into his pocket instead. Athrun didn't want to bare listening to Cagalli turn him down, or try and return the ring.

Athrun stepped out of his room and shut the door behind him. He owed it to her to leave a note or something, but he knew she would chase after him.

Kira was standing at the end of the hallway. Athrun turned around and was startled by his presence.

"Where are you going?" Kira asked.

"Away," he told him, "Far away."

"Cagalli's been crying all night Athrun," Kira said quietly, "You need to tell her how sorry you are. How could you hurt her that badly?"

Athrun had no answer for him.

"At least go in and tell her you're leaving," Kira continued, "I bet you she's still up. Lacus was in there, but thought she needed some peace."

"You're right," Athrun said, "I'll go in."

He opened the door into Cagalli's room. The light shone on her face, but she was not awake as Kira had said. Just then, Athrun heard Kira's footsteps on the stairs. He knew Athrun didn't want to be overheard. Stepping inside, Athrun's heart beat faster and faster as he neared her bed.

She turned over and away from the chair he had sat in. He wasn't sure what to say to her, but he began anyway.

"I'm sorry I said those things to you Cagalli. I didn't mean to hurt you so much, but I need you to know that if I told you what was really up, then the people who are after me would kill Kira. It was important that I kept you all out of it, but the only thing to do was to push you all away."

Cagalli slowly opened her eyes.

"I really do love you Cagalli," he continued, "but I'm leaving in a few hours to go back home. I need to get out of here. I'm so sorry."

Athrun got up out of the chair and went over to the bed. Cagalli quickly shut her eyes again. She didn't want him to know that she had heard him say that he loved her. Athrun kissed Cagalli on the cheek, hoisted his bag over his shoulder, and walked out of her room, trying to leave her forever.

Hearing the front door shut, Cagalli quickly got out of bed, got dressed and ran down the stairs to where Lacus and Kira were having tea. Breathing heavily, she wanted to tell them what she had heard, although only half of what he had said.

"Athrun's leaving," Cagalli shouted.

The three teenagers rushed out the doors putting their coats on and jumping into Cagalli's car. She turned on the ignition and they drove into the night sky in search of Athrun.


	4. I Hate You

The chilly night air rushing past him, Athrun had quite a few thoughts running through his head. He was going to go home, yet he was afraid. Athrun didn't know why. After all, there would be no one in the house where he had once lived. His mother had died in the Bloody Valentine Tragedy on Junia Seven when he was young and he and his father had lived alone in the house after that. After his father died, the house was unoccupied. He hadn't been back for at least three years since he left the PLANTS for the war.

Athrun considered selling the house and buying himself a small apartment. The house was too big for him to live by himself.

Living alone won't be so bad, he thought. Athrun shook his head. It would be hard for him to live without Cagalli, Kira or Lacus. This was stupid. He didn't know why he could leave. He needed to fix it and knew there was another solution, but Athrun felt he needed to get out. The glass box he imagined himself in was closing in, closer and closer. Athrun knew that once it got too close, the glass would shatter and he would die that very day it did.

Athrun arrived at Morgenroete. It wasn't a long trip from Cagalli's house to the hangar, but it had felt like a decade had passed.

Rubbing his eyes, he stepped out of his car in the parking lot and looked at his ticket. The flight left in a few hours. Athrun thought he could get away with waiting around the hangar, maybe help with maintence or something to keep himself occupied.

He tried so many times to get her out of his head, but he couldn't do it. Everytime he tried, he saw her face, felt her touch, smelled her hair, and heard her laugh. She was so beautiful. How could he give her up?

Cagalli, Kira and Lacus pulled into Morgenroete ten minutes after Athrun did. They quickly got out of the car and ran into the hangar. Athrun spotted them before they saw him. He hid.

"Why am I hiding?" he whispered to himself.

Athrun came out from where he had hidden. He continued to help his bag into the shuttle and talk to the pilot.

"Athrun!" Kira cried.

Athrun turned around and saw all of his friends, all of the people he loved, run towards him. Cagalli jumped into his arms.

"You bastard!" she said through tears, "How could you!"

Athrun pushed her out of his arms. He thought about what might happen if he did not let her go. He frowned at her.

"I came to tell you I lo..."

Mid-sentance, Athrun struck Cagalli across the face.

"Why did you come?" he yelled at her.

Cagalli regained her bearings quickly after that slap. The mark was turning red. She wasn't crying anymore for him, but more at him. She was angry.

"How the hell do you get off doing something like that?" she exclaimed, "You slapped me! In my entire lifetime, I have only been slapped by three people! Erica, my father, and Kira! The only reason Kira slapped me was because I punched him first. I never expected that you hated me enough to do that! How could you?"

"Go home Cagalli," he said quietly.

"If you hated me so much Athrun," she continued, "You should have told me, instead of leading me on like this. Now I hate you! I guess we agree on something right? I hate you! I HATE YOU! So get on your goddam shuttle and get out of my life! I never want to see you again!"

Cagalli ran. She had to get out of there, before he realised how much she was crying. She hated him with all of her heart, but loved him just as much. It pained her to do it, but if he didn't want to be with her, she didn't want to be with Athrun either.

"I hope you're happy Athrun," Lacus told him.

She ran off to find Cagalli. Kira said nothing and ran to catch up to the two girls. Athrun was alone in the hangar, left with his thoughts, which were deep and painful, just like the wounds that he had from war, those many years ago.

Out of the darkness, a man stepped into the light.

"Well Athrun," he said, "The plan is in motion. She dies tonight."

"What?" asked Athrun.

Takahashi stepped in front of him. Leaning down, he patted Athrun on the shoulder. Athrun shrugged him off.

"Don't be so sad," he continued, "It's for the best. Cagalli has gotten into her car and driven off with your friends. She's going to drive them home and go off on her own to think about what's just happened. When she stops, bang, one shot and its over with. I'll make it look like an accident."

"What did you say?" Athrun asked.

"What," Takahashi said, "about us making it look like an accident, or about me killing your girlfriend?"

"About you killing Cagalli tonight!" Athrun shouted.

"She dies tonight Athrun," he said, "I hope you're ready for the show."

Takahashi walked back into the darkness before Athrun lunged out to catch him.

I need to stop them, he thought getting into his car.

Athrun followed Takahashi's black car around until he finally spotted Cagalli's on its way to the cliff near the pier.

She just sat in her car watching the waves and the sun go down. Cagalli was trying hard not to cry. She hated him so much, but she loved him. How could he have said those things? Cagalli looked at her watch.

Five, four, three, two, one, and he's gone, she thought.

Cagalli rubbed her eyes, trying to clear them of tears. It was no good. Everytime she wiped the tears away, more kept flowing out. Soon, she was quietly sobbing into her steering wheel.

Cagalli heard a noise behind her. She turned around sharply, but there was nothing there. Cagalli climbed out of the front seat and went to go stand on the edge. More tears were streaming down her cheeks, unstoppable by any force in the entire world.

_Cagalli had stood on the edge the night before, only she was thinking different things when she was there the first time. That time she was thinking of how much she wanted to yell at him, but how badly she wanted him back. Now, she only wanted to see his face another time and have him forgive her. Athrun had saved Cagalli, but she had turned from him._

_Cagalli collapsed to the ground in the rain. She wanted to die..._

Someone grasped a hand over Cagalli's mouth. She tried to scream, struggled her hardest, but the man who was holding her was bigger than she was and quickly overpowered her.

A few men stepped out of a long black car. The man turned Cagalli around. She was still trying to struggle, but was having a problem. A glimpse at one man made her surprised. There was Takahashi, a big fat smile on his thin face. Cagalli's eyes widened.

How did I not see that car? she asked herself.

Athrun noticed this movement from his car. He had planned to jump out and stop them, but he figured he might get hurt.

"I have to save her," he said quietly.

Athrun quietly jumped out of his car and went to the men holding Cagalli hostage. With one quick jump from behind a boulder, Athrun jumped onto Takahashi, whom he knew held the gun that was going to kill someone that night.


	5. The Very End

Miss-Cagalli's Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed nor any of the characters pretaining to Gundam Seed's creator. I also do not own the rights to "Hurt" by Christina Aguileria. Please don't persecute me :'(

Miss-Cagalli: This is the end chapter! Listen to some sad music, and I promise, it WILL make you cry. Made me cry to write it I hope you liked it! Please R&R the end!

Takahashi whirled around, trying to swing Athrun off of his back. Athrun made several grabs for the gun in his coat, and almost managed to get it. Swinging blindly, Takahashi managed to punch Athrun in the cheek, knocking him off.

Quickly, Takahashi's men took a hold of Athrun's arms again. He wasn't thinking straight, he just wanted to save her life.

"ENOUGH!" Takahashi yelled, his eyes wide with anger.

Silence for a moment swept over the area, until all anyone could hear were the waves below. Takahashi whiped out the gun from inside his coat. He aimed it straight at Cagalli's heart.

"This is it," he said, laughing hysterically, "I'm going to finally do it and gain what I deserve!"

"Leave her alone!" Athrun yelled.

"All I've wanted for my entire life is power, and I'm finally going to gain control over one of the most powerful countries in the world!" Takahashi said, ignoring Athrun, "I was so alone as a child, now you are all going to know what I went through! As soon as I became leader of the EA, there were so many who were at my feet in an instant. After the war ended two years ago though, all everyone wants is "peace and prosperity between nations"! Well let me tell all of you: IT'S BULLSHIT! We need war! We need control! The only way those damned Coordinators will listen is if we force it into them, and destroy every single one of them. It won't even matter if it's a man, woman or child, I'll kill them all with my own two hands! They are unnatural, and out of place. They belong somewhere else. I want to keep our world blue and pure, like my brother Azrael did!"

"That madman was your brother?!" Athrun yelled.

"Yes, my boy," Takahashi continued, "My real name is Jaylin Takahashi Azrael! Takahashi was our mother's maiden name. That woman was actually okay with Coordiantors being her friends. She got hers when Junia Seven blew up!"

Athrun's eyes widened. That madman was actually supporting the fact that his own mother died in an attack that was as big as the Bloody Valentine! Athrun remembered his mother, and how shocked he was when she had died. He had watched the tapes of the explosion over and over again until he cried himself to sleep that night. He missed his mother a lot and the idiot standing before him was proud of what the EA had done that night.

Azrael was just as crazy as his younger brother, maybe worse. He was the leader of Blue Cosmos, a group of predjudiced Naturals that wanted the Coordinators dead. He had died in the last battle of the war, since he had tried taking over an Archangel class ship, the Dominion, which was captained by Natarle Badgiruel, who was a friend of Kira's. He had tried for command, so he could blow up all of the ZAFT forces in the vicinity. Natarle had stopped him, and the two died in an explosion, only minutes after the crew had abandoned ship. The two of them died in the blast.

"How could you say something like that about your own mother?" Athrun asked, shock in his voice.

"She was weak, and so was my brother!" Takahashi yelled, "My brother died in the war because he was too stupid and weak to use the cannons like he should have! He had it in his grasp, and Azrael lost it! I'm going to finish his work, I'm going to be the one to save the world from its own bluders with the creation of those damned things. The only thing in my way, is this little girl for some reason. How can I be stopped by a child?"

Takahashi walked over to where Cagalli was being held. He touched her face. She tried turning away, but the man still had his hand over her mouth. Takahashi looked at Cagalli with those huge eyes. He had this insane look on his face that frightened Cagalli. She was scared of him, scared of the circumstance they were in, and scared of what was going to happen.

"Let her speak," he said to the man holding on to her, "I want to hear her cries for help."

The man removed his hand from Cagalli's mouth. She was beginning to cry, realising that this was going to be her fate. Takahashi held out the gun towards her heart again. He was at least 10 feet away from her, but she knew he had a clear shot, straight through her heart.

"So cry, little girl," Takahashi said coldly, "Tell me how much you want to live. After all, your little boyfriend here tried to save you, but he almost sold you out."

"What are you talking about?" she asked through tears.

"Well, that day," he continued, "that day when you and I had our conference, I had one afterwards with Mr Zala here. I asked him to help me and he had agreed. With his help, I could have taken over your country without any problems. He was going to marry you, then I was going to kill you! Isn't that funny?"

"Is this true Athrun?" Cagalli said to Athrun.

"Kind of," he said quietly, "But I didn't want you to die! I swear it! I came here to save you."

"How could you?" she cried, "If this is all true, why wouldn't you tell me before when I asked what was wrong?"

"They would have shot Kira if I did," Athrun replied, "I wanted to, but I just couldn't."

"Boo hoo hoo," Takahashi said mocking them, "Such a sad couple. He did try to save you though. Tried to push you away so I couldn't get at you."

"Cagalli," Athrun told her, "I didn't mean for any of this to happen! I wanted to be with you, but I just... I don't want you to die and I never will!"

"I hate you..." she whispered.

"Please listen!" he shouted, "I lo-"

"Don't say it!" she yelled, "Don't make this worse."

"Poor Athrun Zala," Takahashi interrupted, "Even if he tells his girlfriend what was happening, she still won't believe the man she used to love so much."

Takahashi took a step towards Cagalli, gun outstretched in his hand. She closed her eyes and prepared for the shot.

"For our blue and pure world," said Takahashi coldly.

_She was so prepared for it the night before. Cagalli could feel where it was supposed to penatrate her already broken heart. She took the ring out of its box and slipped it onto her finger. He had told her all those nights before that he was going to marry her._

_The two had stayed up all night and talked, and finally, just as they were falling asleep, Athrun asked Cagalli to marry him. She said yes over and over in her head. Cagalli had felt his body against hers, lying in the grass outside her house that night, and wanted to feel it now._

_She looked up into the sky, rain and tears in her eyes. The rain began to slow. The clouds began to clear from the sky, and she saw the stars in the midnight blue sky. Cagalli got up again and wiped the tears from her cheeks. She walked over to the edge and looked down. It was a long way to the rocks below, but she knew the journey she had taken that night lead her to what she was about to do next._

A shot rang out. Cagalli's eyes widened. There was blood on the ground. A body crumpled and fell.

"ATHRUN!" she screamed.

Athrun had broken away from the men and sheilded her from the shot. It went into his back. Athrun stared up at Cagalli for a breif moment before he fell to the ground, dying.

Crying, Cagalli struggled away from her captor, and knelt down beside his body. She lifted his head into her lap. She touched his face with shaking hands. Athrun's eyes opened slightly.

"Please don't die," she begged him.

"Sorry Cagalli," he whispered back to her, "I'm sorry for what I've said. Everything was so stupid. I really do love you."

Cagalli shuddered. As he closed his eyes one last time, after one more glimpse of her beautiful face, Athrun smiled at his one true love.

Cagalli let out a loud cry. He was dead and she never told him one last time how much she loved him. It was so hard for her. Emotions were rushing through her head and her heart.

Takahashi was still there though. Even though Athrun had gotten in the way of his first bullet, that didn't mean that he could never kill her too.

She would be more than happy for me to kill her right now, he thought.

"DIE LITTLE GIRL!" he yelled lifting the gun again. Cagalli hugged Athrun's body hard.

Another shot rang out, but Cagalli was not dead. This time, Takahashi was the one falling onto the ground. Behind him were at least seven ORB soldiers, and Cagalli's bodyguard, Kisaka.

Smoke coming from the barrel of his gun, Kisaka glanced over to the two teens.

"Miss Cagalli," he said to her.

Her eyes were still full of tears, but she struggled to righten herself.

"How did you know we were here?" she asked him.

"Mr Zala," he replied, "called us not long ago. He told us you were in danger and needed back up."

Another thing this stupid idiot did for me, she thought, why did he do all of these things?

"I'm sorry for your loss Miss Cagalli," Kisaka said quietly, "I will send for an ambulance. Would you like me to contact your brother?"

Cagalli couldn't find words, but she shook her head. Kisaka walked towards the soldiers, belting out orders to help the troubled teen.

Cagalli looked back at Athrun's body. He looked so peaceful, so at rest. Athrun had died with a small smile on his face. He was glad the pain was over, and was headed to a better place. Cagalli slowly lowered back down, his head still on her lap. Her lips touched his. With a small quiver, she gave him a kiss. His lips were already cold. A few of her tears dropped onto his cheek.

Bending back up, Cagalli carefully moved his head off of her lap and on to the ground. She picked up on of his hands and put it up to her heart. Then, she placed his right hand over his heart, and held hers there for a second. She knew his heart was still there, although he was gone from that world.

"I love you," she whispered quietly to his lifeless body.

Cagalli got up and began walking towards the road. No one noticed her. She glanced back and saw him on the ground one more time, and turned around the winding corner.

Kira and Lacus arrived quickly at the scene, but couldn't find Cagalli anywhere. Upon seeing their friend's dead body, Lacus let out a shrill cry, almost matching Cagalli's. She grabbed on to Kira.

Kira's own eyes began to well with tears. He had lost his best friend, but needed to make sure that he did not lose his sister.

"Go with the ambulance to the hospital Lacus," Kira told her, "Although I don't think it will do any good."

He hopped into his car and began to go out and look for his distraught twin sister. Kira was worried about how she was taking the loss.

_It took Kira an entire day to try and find Cagalli, but he finally found her again, right in the place where his own best friend had died. _

_Kira pulled off of the street. Cagalli turned and looked into the car. He was trying to stop her, and she had to go through with it._

_"Please don't do this Cagalli!" he shouted, getting out of his car._

_"Go away Kira," she answered._

_"Athrun wouldn't want you to do this!" Kira told her._

_Her eyes widened with memories flooding back into her mind. She saw the scene again, saw the blood all over the ground. It was right there in front of her, as clear as the cliffs below. She began to cry again. Looking into Kira's eyes, she saw the worry he had._

_With one last smile, and a small apology, Cagalli took the gun from inside her thin jacket. _

_One shot through the heart was all she needed to get away from pain and suffering._

_Cagalli pulled the trigger, and let herself fall over the cliff, into the waiting water, and into Athrun's arms._

THE END (sniff sniff )


End file.
